


falling, falling, fallen

by lavenderlotion



Series: The "Sheriff" and his Boys [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Flirting, Butt Plugs, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Roleplay, Sex Cam Worker Sheriff Stilinski, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Jordan has a crush on you,” Stiles teased softly, ghosting his lips over his dad’s ear as he rubbed his shoulders.The man snorted, turning his head and pursing his lips until Stiles leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Jordan has a crush on you, baby.”
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The "Sheriff" and his Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100207
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	falling, falling, fallen

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re thinking this looks familiar... that’s because it does! This was originally the last chapter of Daddies’R’Us, but since I plan on expanding the universe I realized this portion of the universe works better as a stand alone!  
> 

Stiles was mid-yawn as he stepped into the Sheriff’s station, hand covering his mouth and his head thrown back as he was all but  _ possessed _ with a wave of exhaustion. Good God, he was tired. Stiles kept his eyes closed as his yawn finally came to an end, mentally planning out the epic scolding he was about to deliver to his dad as he navigated through the station.

After all, it was John’s fault he was so tired. Stiles certainly hadn’t been up fucking  _ himself  _ into the mattress until the ass crack of dawn. Nope, that was all on his dad, who was going to pay for keeping Stiles up so late when  _ he _ wasn’t the one who had to get up for high school at eight in the freaking morning. The man’s libido had been on a high, and while the previous night had been  _ amazing _ with the way they’d talked about teaming up on Jordan, Stiles was more than ready to go home and slee—

“Ompf!” Stiles epped as he walked into a wall. A very firm wall with arms and hands that were reaching out to steady him. Huh, maybe not a wall. Swaying backwards, Stiles looked up to find none other than the very Deputy he was just thinking of—a Deputy who was now holding his hips—and his mouth twisted into a delighted grin. “Jordan! I was just thinking about you.”

“Really?” the man asked, his cheeks tinting a very pretty shade of pink that made Stiles’ heart speed up, just a bit. He was completely in love and unavailable, but Jordan was... well, he was rather attractive and very kind, and he did bashful  _ really _ good. 

“That’s right,” Stiles agreed, dropping the hand that had still been covering his mouth to Jordan’s chest and tucking his fingers into the pocket there. “How’s your day been, Deputy?”

Jordan flushed darker, fingers flexing on Stiles’ hips but not letting go, and Stiles had to bite into his bottom lip to hold down a smile. “It’s been going alright. How has yours been? School going good?”

There was genuine curiosity in Jordan’s voice, something that was nearly foreign coming from one of his dad’s coworkers. He was so used to the deputies treating him like an inconvenient kid, even as he grew up, that the way Jordan had always talked to him was really refreshing. Sure, Jordan was a bit more than just another Deputy, but it was nice to know that he honestly cared about how Stiles was doing. 

He was opening his mouth to answer when his dad called out a “Stiles!” that startled them both and caused Jordan to jump back with his hands thrown dramatically in the air. Stiles looked over to his dad’s office to find him leaning against the office door with his arms crossed, a rather intent frown on his face. Stiles grinned, wiggling his fingers on the hand that had been tucked into Jordan’s shirt in a little wave. 

“Parrish, don’t you have a patrol to be on?” Dad said, but Stiles caught the way his lips twitched in amusement. 

Jordan flushed even darker than when he’d been holding Stiles, mumbling out a soft, “Yes sir,” before he all but rushed away. Stiles shook his head as he walked over to his dad’s office, giving the man a raised brow as he passed him.

Stiles laughed as Dad closed the door, all but skipping further into the office. He tossed his bag onto the couch his dad kept in the office, going to riffle through the mini-fridge he’d gotten just to keep stuff in for when he came to visit. Dad was already sitting at his desk when Stiles turned around, so he made his way behind his chair and softly touched the back of his neck before he leaned in. 

“Jordan has a crush on you,” Stiles teased softly, ghosting his lips over his dad’s ear as he rubbed his shoulders. 

The man snorted, turning his head and pursing his lips until Stiles leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Jordan has a crush on  _ you _ , baby.”

Stiles flicked his eyes over to the door to make sure it was closed and the little blind was pulled down before he moved around his dad’s chair and slid into his lap. His knees were squished between Dad’s thighs and the arms of the chair, but he ignored the little bite of pain and settled his hands on his dad’s shoulder, sliding them inwards until his fingers were tucked into the collar of the man's uniform. 

“Daddy,” Stiles said sweetly, tugging him closer and rolling his hips forward, the scolding he’d planned all but forgotten in favour of his slowly building arousal. “The last time you showed up out of uniform, Jordan nearly creamed himself as he stared at you. His entire face was beet red!”

“Yes, and that time  _ you _ showed up in those little shorts, Jordan excused himself from my office to beeline to the washroom,” Dad told him with a pout (Stiles was very aware of how his dad felt about those shorts), groping Stiles’ ass and kneading the flesh in a way that made Stiles shiver. “Not to mention the way he was just hanging all over you while looking like it was Christmas.”

“Maybe he has a crush on both of us,” Stiles whispered, brushing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Dad groaned, and Stiles laughed before nipping at his bottom lip. “You like that idea, don’t you, Daddy?”

“You know I do,” Dad told him with an eye roll as his fingers spasmed on Stiles’ ass. 

“Mhm, you have your own little crush on the deputy,” Stiles teased sweetly, kissing him even sweeter. He pulled back and took a deep breath, hoping he wasn’t going too far when he asked, “I think you like the idea of me and my older brother playing together, don’t you, Daddy?”

Dad groaned loudly, loud enough that Stiles was actually worried someone would hear outside the office. Stiles shut him up with a kiss, licking into his mouth and grinding down on his dad’s growing erection. This was certainly not the first time they’d fooled around in his dad’s office since they got together a few months ago, and Stiles knew exactly how to roll his hips and suck on his tongue to get him off. 

“Fuck,” Dad panted, his breath hitting Stiles’ face as he threw his head back. Stiles moved down to his neck to happily suck at the warm skin, deftly undoing his collar so he could leave behind marks. Sucking a patch of skin into his mouth, Stiles rolled his hips into the weight of Dad’s erection as he bit down, worrying the skin with his teeth. “Baby, that feels so good.”

Stiles grinned, undoing the next couple of buttons so he could get his mouth on Dad’s chest. If he was ever hard-pressed to choose, Stiles would have to say that Dad’s chest was probably his favourite part of the man’s body. Other than his dick. Because his dad had an excellent dick.  _ But, _ he also had a very nice chest, and Stiles kissed down to a nipple, flattening his tongue over the hardened nub of flesh.

Dad moaned, his hips thrusting up against Stiles’ weight. He grinned, biting into the nub and pulling, nibbling on the flesh as he rolled his hips in just the right way to have Dad gripping his hips, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises. Sucking a patch of skin into his mouth, Stiles pulled up a hickey while keeping a steady pressure against Dad’s nipple, raising his hand to play with the other and causing his dad to moan loudly. 

He threw his head back with a laugh, pushing two fingers into Dad’s mouth to keep him quiet. Dad gave him a look but did nothing other than hollow out his cheeks, flattening his tongue against the pads of Stiles’ fingers. Stiles grinned even as his dick twitched out a bead of precome, biting into his bottom lip to hold back the noise he wanted to make. 

_ He _ knew how to be quiet when the situation called for it. 

Undoing Dad’s uniform pants with only one hand was easy with all the practice he’d had at it. As he did that, Dad worked on his skinny jeans, and they got their dicks out at the same time. When Dad wrapped a wide, wide hand around them both, Stiles sunk further into his lap with a quiet hiss of pleasure. 

It was dry without any sort of slick, but Dad was leaking. Stiles watched as he dribbled precome down the flushed head, swiping a bead onto his thumb to taste. 

“I wish I could share with my big brother,” Stiles moaned, his own hand wrapped around their cocks and fitting their fingers together. “I know he’ll love the taste of you, Daddy. He’d be so eager to be a good son for you, I’m sure, he’d listen to you so well.”

Dad bit into Stiles’ fingers as his entire body tensed. Stiles continued even as he panted for air, white-hot arousal making him feel dizzy. “I bet he’d want to taste from the source. We’d get down on our knees together, sucking our Daddy off side by side. And maybe after my big brother could fuck me, get me all loose and open for our Daddy’s second orgasm—” Stiles cut off with a hiss when Dad’s teeth pressed down even harder, and in record time his dad was arching off the chair and coming hard, ruining Stiles’ shirt and hitting him on the fucking  _ chin. _

Stiles followed him over, the bite of pain and watching his dad lose himself tipping him over the edge. He dribbled spurts of come over their fists, barely recovered from the night before and how many times he’d come then. Dad’s head fell back and Stiles’ fingers fell from his mouth with a pop.

“Fucking hell, baby,” Dad groaned, and Stiles giggled even as he pushed his face into his dad’s neck, nuzzling at the warm skin. “That was amazing.”

“Mhm,” Stiles said, his orgasm taking the rest of his energy until his eyes felt too heavy to keep open. He yawned, teeth catching on his dad’s stubble as he settled in. He knew his back would probably hurt, but he was fucking  _ tired.  _ “I’m taking a nap.”

“You are?” Dad asked with a chuckle. Stiles nodded, pressing another kiss to Dad’s throat. “Alright, baby. I’ll wake you in a bit.”

Stiles hummed but didn’t answer, not when he was already falling asleep. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to set up the webcam. It was such a regular occurrence that it only took John minutes to have the site up and connected, ready to start his stream. Just like he had for months, this one was starting right at six. It was another Friday, the same week Stiles had brought up a certain deputy in a... certain way, and John was ready for a good show. 

He hadn’t always been a fan of dirty talk, but that changed once he started caming. There was something about spewing filth to an audience of faceless strangers watching him get himself off that turned him on. His stream was a safe place for him, a place where he could explore aspects of his sexuality that he hadn’t considered before.

Tonight, John had a plan. He had never talked about anyone but himself and Stiles during a stream before, but his little minx hadn’t stopped going on about Jordan and him being  _ his big brother  _ since they’d exchanged handjobs in his office. John wasn’t complaining, quite the contrary, and he was more than ready to explore it on camera. 

John sat at his chair, leaning back and starting the stream. He had left Stiles in bed, hard and straining not to come, and had told the boy to come whenever he was ready. Chuckling, John ran his hands up his thighs and enjoyed the way his hair tickled at his palms. He was still aroused from fingering Stiles open, his cock laying half-hard against his thigh. 

“Hey everyone,” he finally said, responding to the dings he could hear sounding out from his laptop. John chuckled when they increased, cupping his cock in one hand as the other trailed up his belly. 

Stiles joined him only a few minutes later, shuffling into the room and going straight to John’s lap. He reclined enough in his chair that Stiles was able to perch himself over his thighs, and that’s exactly what he did, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he looked down at John with puffy eyes and red cheeks. 

“Daddy,” Stiles whined, louder than he’d ever been during a stream. John cooed, cupping his flushed cheeks and kissing him softly. He ran his hands down his baby’s back, gripping his ass and pulling his cheeks apart to show the camera the plug his boy was wearing. 

Stiles jerked into the touch, though John wasn’t sure if he was trying to get away or get more. 

They kissed for a while longer, unhurried. John had ended work early that day, and they’d already been going at it for nearly two hours. They’d started with Stiles in the living room, suckling on John’s cock for nearly half an hour before he finally pulled the boy onto his lap. He’d teased his son’s chest next, seeing if he could make Stiles leak just by playing with his nipples, using hands and mouth and teeth to bring him closer and closer to coming.

They’d retired to the bedroom after, where John had fingered Stiles open slower than he ever had before, getting him close to the edge again and again before pushing a plug into him. He’d left Stiles trying not to come, body tensed tightly as he held himself back and babbled nonsense to set up the live stream. 

And now they were in front of the webcam, kissing unhurried. Stiles was using more tongue than normal, a sure sign that the boy was nearing the end of his rope. John kissed back, enjoying the smooth skin of the boy’s back against his palms.

Eventually, John shifted Stiles and had him turn around. A chorus of pings sounded out when Stiles’ flushed, pink cock came into view. Stiles sat back on his lap, relaxing into his body as he sprawled out his limbs. John chuckled again, running his hands up his baby’s chest as he positioned Stiles’ knees outside his own.

“Look at you, kiddo,” John murmured, not caring if the camera picked it up or not. “You’re so gorgeous like this. Such a pretty, pretty boy.”

Stiles groaned, his head resting back on John’s shoulder. Feeling him up, John slowly ran his hands over the boy’s front, skipping over his nipples when Stiles cried out. Too sensitive, then, just like the rest of him. 

He knew it wouldn’t be long before Stiles would need to stop, and he wanted his baby to come before he got to that point. With quick fingers he pulled the plug out of his son’s ass, wasting no time with replacing the warmed plastic with his fingers. Stiles cried out quietly, biting into his already swollen lip as his fingers scraped up John’s forearm. 

“Does this feel good, baby?” John asked, running his left hand up Stiles’ stomach and then back down to thumb over his boy’s flushed cock head. The skin was so red it looked nearly purple, leaking beads of precome over John’s fingers and down the shaft. “Do you feel good all plugged up?”

Stiles groaned, seemingly beyond words. John grinned into his son’s hair, a thrill of pleasure running down his spine with the knowledge that he was responsible for how breathless and far gone his boy was. 

“I wish your brother was here with us,” John said, laughing when Stiles whined loudly. “I know how much you want him to join us, baby. He’d be so much fun to play with. I’m sure he’d get on his knees for you right now, with how attracted to you he is.”

“HeHe’s into you too, Daddy,” Stiles groaned, rolling his hips onto John’s fingers. His speakers pinged without fault for minutes, a flood of praise for the first full sentence Stiles had ever uttered. “He wants you. He watches you. W-wants you to be his Daddy, I know it.”

“And why do you say that, darling?” John asked, scissoring his fingers open and making Stiles cry out as he palmed over the wet head of his dick. 

“He always listens to you,” Stiles gasped, rolling his hips again. “Know you’re his boss, but he always listens to you so well, Daddy,  _ god that feels so good I—”  _ Stiles came with a shout, his toes curling over John’s feet as he arched his back. John followed him, fingers kept pressed tightly against his prostate as he milked his boy’s cock, not stopping until Stiles was crying and pushing his hands away weakly. 

Ignoring his own arousal, he wrapped his arms around his baby’s body and made sure neither of their faces could be seen with how Stiles was sprawled out over him. He ran his hands up Stiles’ sides, letting the boy calm down as John breathed in the bitter scent of his release with a happy rumble, enjoying the salty edge to the air. 

“Daddy,” Stiles said softly, his voice wrecked. 

John made a decision and shifted Stiles in his arms until he could get an arm under his knees. Lifting him up, he carried Stiles into their room and gave the boy a soft, lingering kiss and promised to be right back. 

He made quick work of ending the stream, letting the viewers know that he had to take care of his baby first and foremost. From the couple messages he read most were understanding, and there was a flood of tips when he promised an extra stream this weekend. 

Shutting down the stream, John hurried back to his room to take care of his boy. 

* * *

Stiles did his best to juggle his tray of coffees, wallet, phone and keys in his hand as he pushed the door to the station open with his ass. He winced slightly, still sore from the night before. Humming to himself, Stiles greeted the deputy at the front desk as he made his way to his dad’s office, only to pout when the man wasn’t there.  _ Rude _ . 

Stiles sighed, leaving the coffee tray with his dad’s coffee on his desk and grabbing the other two. His dad wasn’t even supposed to work today. It was Saturday, and ever since they’d gotten together his dad had taken the weekends off. But there’d been a string of murders along the preserve’s border (a rouge omega that the pack had already dealt with) and Dad had insisted on going in to help out with the casework. 

He’d gotten a text a half-hour ago begging for coffee with a ridiculous amount of emoticons for someone Dad’s age, so Stiles had pulled himself from their bed with a groan and slipped into some clothes, pulling on a certain pair of shorts in an act of pettiness. It wasn’t like bringing his dad coffee was a hardship, but Stiles had definitely been looking forward to  _ hours _ of cuddling after the night before. It had been intense for him, and waking up alone had almost brought him to tears.

Wearing shorts that Dad despised seeing outside their house felt like appropriate revenge. 

Of course he understood Dad going in, but it still sucked, and he was still a teenager. If he was extra annoyed with Dad not being in his office, well.  _ He  _ wasn’t the one calling the shots last night, and  _ he _ wasn’t the one who left bed for work. 

Sighing _ again, _ he did his best to push away the disappointment as he walked through the pen, eyes snagging on a certain deputy and not looking away. Jordan was incredibly handsome, all gorgeous green eyes and strong jaw and wide shoulders. He was the epitome of a  _ boy next door, _ honourable discharge and all. 

Jordan looked pretty focused on whatever it was he was typing away at, and Stiles considered, just for a moment, leaving him be. As much as leaving him alone would probably have been for the  _ best, _ Stiles wasn’t able to bring himself to do it. He... had a bit of a crush on the Deputy, but more and more it was seeming like so did his  _ dad... _

Stiles wasn’t sure if it would go anywhere. He wasn’t sure if it would ever be more than  _ really _ hot dirty talk that they used to get the other going. He already had his dad, something he  _ never _ would have imagined happening. So wanting Jordan too felt... greedy, in a way. But he did, God did he want, and he knew his feelings weren’t going to go away any time soon.

So with newfound resolve, Stiles all but sauntered over to the deputy’s desk, a little muffed that the man never looked up at him. No matter, Stiles had a plan forming that brought a sly smile to his lips.

“Hello there, Deputy,” Stiles greeted with a big smile. 

Jordan’s head snapped up, and the second their eyes met the older man’s frown was rising into a soft, sweet smile. Stiles handed him the coffee he’d grabbed just for him, having memorized his order long ago. He only knew that Jordan was working because his dad had told him in a rather dirty message about how good the other man looked and... yep. 

Jordan had the barest hint of stubble along his jaw and around his mouth and  _ damn  _ did it fucking look good. Stiles smiled back, unable to hold back a blush when Jordan smiled at him like  _ that _ while looking so good. Stiles hopped onto his desk, his calf knocking against Jordan’s knee as he made himself comfortable. He was happy he was wearing shorts—no matter what his dad said about their length—when he could feel the warmth of Jordan’s fingers against his bare thigh. 

Jordan blinked, coughed, then gripped his cardboard cup of coffee so tightly that the lid popped off and the entire cupful worth of steaming liquid spilled all over his front. The man swore, jumping to his feet and pulling his shirt away from his skin as he bounced in place, cursing under his breath. 

Stiles laughed, leaning forward and snagging Jordan by the shirt, slipping a finger through a button gap and tugging him closer. Jordan stumbled forward dumbly, staring at Stiles with a slack jaw as Stiles easily (and a bit familiarly, they all wore the same uniforms after all) undid the buttons. He pulled the soiled shirt out of the deputy’s pants, fingers pressing into the  _ very  _ firm skin of his abdomen and taking a quick second to feel the ridges of muscle. 

Jordan let it happen, staring at Stiles with wide eyes and a pretty flush staining his cheeks, not a single utterance of protest. Stiles smiled at him, pulling him the tiniest bit closer so Jordan would hear him when he whispered, “Careful there, deputy.” His voice was teasing, and his fingers slipped up Jordan’s stomach when he said it. “Why don’t you go get something to mop this up with and I’ll get you a spare shirt, hmm?”

Jordan’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly before he nodded with an even darker blush. Stiles giggled, glad that the pen was empty and no one else saw their exchange. He knew he had a rather ridiculous skip to his step as he went to the cupboards to grab a spare shirt, but he was unable to wipe the wide smile off of his face. 

It felt heady, knowing that Jordan was attracted to him. Maybe even liked him. He saw the way the deputy watched his dad, but knowing that Jordan was into  _ him _ was... really great, actually. Stiles had spent so many years thinking he wasn’t enough, thinking that he wasn’t attractive and that no one would ever want him, especially not the one person he wanted more than anyone else that...

Well, it was nice, knowing that someone was attracted to him. It was even better that it was  _ Jordan, _ who Stiles liked more than he probably should for someone in a committed relationship. 

Jordan was tossing out a pile of soggy paper towels when Stiles finally managed to stop grinning like a maniac and walked back to the pen. He gave himself a moment to appreciate Jordan’s slightly damp undershirt clinging to his body before he walked forward, trying to keep his smile somewhat normal. 

“Here ya go, Deputy Clumsy,” Stiles teased.

“S’hard to control the strength sometimes,” Jordan muttered to the floor, snagging the shirt from Stiles’ hands and shrugging it onto his shoulders with another pout. “Thanks, baby,” Jordan mumbled under his breath absently, not looking up to see the shock written over Stiles’ face. 

Well. Uh? Alright. Stiles ignored it. It wouldn’t be good to call attention to something that could have been a completely innocent mistake that may not have meant any of the things that Stiles would have liked it to mean. Right?

“That feel better?” Stiles asked, forcing out a laugh as Jordan shot him a look.

The deputy hummed as he went back to his buttons, then asked distractedly, “Are you feeling better today? You up for hanging out around here?”

“What?” Stiles asked, brows drawing further down in confusion. 

“Since last night,” Jordan added quietly, grinning when he got the last button done up. He sunk back into his chair was a sigh, tapping his keyboard a few times and completely missing the confused frown Stiles was still sporting. 

He hadn’t done anything last night. He hadn’t even seen Jordan yesterday, since John had left work early and met him at home. Jordan didn’t offer up another explanation. His brow furrowed deeply as he pulled something up on his screen, seemingly forgetting that Stiles was there. He racked his brain for  _ something  _ that made sense, but he couldn’t think of anything. 

Well, anything other than... no, that couldn’t be it. Right? The only thing Stiles had done last night (other than getting finger fucked to the high heavens) was the cam show with Dad. That... couldn't be what Jordan was referring too, right? Yes, Stiles knew that Dad had carried him to bed and ended the show rather abruptly (he’d rewatched the show that morning, before heading out), but certainly Jordan hadn’t watched the show. 

“Hey, Jo?” Stiles asked, getting nothing but a distracted hum and a subtle nod of his head in answer. “I’m gonna head out, okay?”

“Sure,” Jordan mumbled. He looked up, giving Stiles a small, slightly guilty smile and told him, “Sorry, we’re all just really busy today.”

Stiles said something before leaving, but he was too caught up in thought to have any idea what that was. His mind was whirling, connecting dots just like it had when he saw Dad’s scar for the first time. This couldn’t be it though, could it? It would explain Jordan calling him baby. Maybe. It was a bit far-fetched, but Stiles didn’t want to write it off. Not when it was almost everything he wanted. 

Stiles pulled out his phone, fingers flying as he sent out a simple text and pressed send. Not even a minute later, his phone pinged twice. 

_ Dannyboi: fine, but ur going to owe me big for this _ _  
_ _ Dannyboi: & god ur weird _

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath as he cuddled closer to his dad’s warmth, nuzzling at the skin of his chest. He was comfortably warm, dressed in only John’s t-shirt but pressed close enough that they were sharing body heat. The TV was playing something he wasn’t paying attention to, too focused on how warm Dad’s hand was as it moved up and down his side in long strokes that left him feeling like a warm pile of contended goop. 

It was a Sunday. It’d been a few weeks that he’d been... not stewing, not exactly, but definitely plotting. The Thing (with capitals) wasn’t something he had any idea how to approach, but he knew he had to say  _ something. _ For one, the way he felt about Jordan wasn’t  _ just  _ physical, and Stiles couldn’t keep lying to himself and pretending that it was. 

For another, he was pretty sure his dad felt the same way. They talked about Jordan more and more often. Sexually, yes, but sometimes when they were just cuddled together or doing something mundane; the other night they’d been watching a movie together and Dad had pointed out that Jordan would have liked it. The deputy already felt like he was part of their life, but Stiles wanted him to be part of their  _ relationship. _

He just wasn’t sure how to put that into words. Wasn’t sure how he was supposed to tell his dad that he wanted  _ more _ even though what they had together was amazing and satisfying and already more than he ever would have hoped for. With a sigh, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of them wrapped up together, cuddling even closer. Dad kissed his temple, a thoughtless gesture of affection that made Stiles’ entire chest light up with warmth. 

“So... you know how I brought you a coffee the other week?” Stiles hedged, his heart feeling very much like it was climbing up into his throat. Dad nodded, his chin bumping Stiles’ temple as he did so. “Right, well... I found something out that you might... that I’m  _ hoping _ you’ll be happy to hear.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Stiles hummed, stalling. He took a deep breath and focused on how he could feel Dad’s attention on him. “I’ve figured out that Jordan  _ definitely  _ has a crush on  _ both _ of us.”

“Really?” Dad questioned as he shifted to look down at Stiles. His eyes were warm, and the smile that was playing on his lips was sweet and teasing. “And why’re you so sure of that?”

“Well. He, uh, called me baby, accidentally I think, and that got me thinking because he’s never done that before and that’s kind of... not at all very casual or subtle, and it’s pretty clear he tries to keep his crush on the down low, ya know, so he definitely wouldn’t do that on purpose. But thinking about that got me thinking about a few other things and this led to that which led to this and I found out that he watches our cam show,” Stiles said quickly, letting out a gush of breath when he finished. He kept his eyes focused firmly on the TV, not quite brave enough to look up and see the expression on his dad’s face when he didn’t know if the news would be welcome.

“I don’t know if that’s...” Dad trailed off, and Stiles knew what he wanted to say even if Dad didn’t want to outright accuse Stiles of being wrong. 

“Right, yeah, totally not enough info and I would never just assume something like that, so I had Danny hack his computer.” Stiles dropped his eyes back to the TV as he felt Dad go stiff along his side. Yeah, mentioning less than legal activities to his Sheriff father could definitely put a damper on cuddle time. Stiles still had to bite off a sad sigh from falling off his lips when Dad pulled away and sat up. 

“Stiles...”

“I know,” he said quickly in hopes of cutting off the inevitable lecture before it began. “I know you don’t like when I break the law and you know that I’ve been really trying to be respectful of that but... he asked what I was doing after  _ that  _ show, and he called me baby, and I  _ had to know _ okay? I had to know if he was attracted to us and liked us and... I had to know.”

Dad was still staring at him. Stiles could feel the weight of his eyes even as he kept his own staring resolutely ahead of himself. “Why did you have to know, baby?” The endearment made him want to  _ weep. _ Relief rushed through him—Dad could only be so mad if he was still calling Stiles by such sweet names. 

“You like him right?” Stiles asked, throwing it all out there with only a second of hesitation. “Because I do. I really, really like him.” He finally turned his head, looking up into his dad’s face as he reached for his hand. 

Their fingers twined together easily and Stiles let out another breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding when Dad brought them to his mouth and bussed a kiss over his knuckles. 

Just that sweet, gentle gesture gave Stiles the confidence to continue. “Maybe... maybe we could ask him out. On a date,” Stiles hedged, his voice not much above a whisper. It felt like such a secret admittance that he was finally sharing after so long, but he didn’t dare look away. 

Dad’s face was open, filled with what Stiles had learned was  _ love, _ and he repeated the gesture then left their joined hands against his lips. Dad relaxed back into the couch but didn’t pull his hand away, and Stiles felt the rest of his fear slip away.

“You really want that, baby? Want to bring him into this?” Stiles nodded quickly, earning a quiet chuckle before Dad went serious. “And you really think that Jordan would be okay with this? With us being together the way that we are?”

Stiles snorted, but then he schooled his expression into something equally sombre. “Yeah, Dad. I think it would be, like, his greatest fantasy come to life.” 

It was Dad’s turn to snort. He pulled his hand out of Stiles’ hold but then used that arm to wrap around Stiles’ shoulders and pull him back into his side, which was even better. Stiles cuddled closer, kissing whatever he could reach until Dad laughed. “In that case...yeah, Sti, I think we should. I think... it could be really great, actually.’

Stiles laughed breathlessly, turning his head up and pressing his beaming grin to Dad’s own smile. 

* * *

John had no idea what the hell he was doing. It had been...more years than he’d like to admit since he chased after anyone. He never chased after Stiles, not when there was so much guilt and shame wrapped up in the love and attraction he had for his son. They had just fallen together, completely by accident, and John counted himself unbelievably lucky every time he woke up with his baby tucked into his arms. 

Going after Jordan made him feel  _ old. _ Things were all so different nowadays. He felt rusty, every time he tried to speak with Jordan for days following the revelation that Jordan was almost certainly attracted to them and the wonderful admittance that Stiles wanted the deputy in all the same ways John did. The fluttering in his chest and the clammy feeling to his palms didn’t make him feel younger, and rather they reminded him just how old he was. 

It didn’t stop him, not with how badly Stiles and himself wanted the younger man to be with them, but damn was it discouraging. 

It was quiet out in the pen. Things seemed to have... settled down on the side of the supernatural, and he was more than glad for it. He hated that there was an entire  _ world _ that he couldn't protect his son from, hated it every day that he woke up knowing that  _ something he couldn’t stop _ could hurt the love of his life. 

It helped, having Jordan on the force and having Stiles so much closer than they ever were before. Their relationship was so different than how it used to be, and that was now so easy to see. Both of them had spent so many years holding themselves back, too scared of their own sinister feelings. Now that they were together, they didn’t need to hold themselves back from anything, and there was a marked difference in how much they shared with one another. 

Today was a quiet day. Tuesday’s tended to be, but John was thankful for it nonetheless. Sleep had always been something that was hard to come by in his field of work, but it had been worse lately. Every night he lied awake, going over and over every interaction he shared with Jordan and wondering when he became such a fumbling fool all because of a handsome face. 

John heaved a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. The chair creaked under him, the old thing that it was, and John frowned. There just wasn’t the funding he needed for things like new chairs, especially when the whole building had been blown up more than once. 

Sighing again, he cast a glance around the pen and was pleased to see Jordan walking through. He was still out of uniform, but he was early for his shift. John grinned when the boy turned towards his office and was delighted that he was already watching when he got to see the smile that stretched over the deputy’s face as he came in the door. 

Jordan came straight to him, nodding to another deputy without taking his eyes off of John’s office. It had something warm unfurling in his chest, something that he wasn’t used to. 

“Hey, Parrish,” John greeted, letting his eyes linger for longer than he ever used to. He had to remind himself that it was  _ okay, _ now that Stiles knew and they both wanted the same things. John got to watch the boy’s cheeks turn pink, and he couldn’t help the edge it brought to his grin. “How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing okay, sir,” Jordan mumbled, eyes dropping to his feet before flicking back up to John to do his own appreciative once over. John did his best not to preen, but he liked knowing his boys found him attractive... and maybe Jordan wasn’t their boy  _ yet, _ but it  _ was _ what they were aiming for. 

And, no time like the present. “What are you doing Friday night?”

Jordan blushed darkly, and it more than confirmed Stiles’ theory that Jordan watched his show. John was calling it a theory because the alternative was admitting just  _ how _ Stiles had gotten confirmation, but this was more than enough to convince John. 

“Oh, uh, well I’ve been off lately, but I don’t do too much,” Jordan told him with a shrug and a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. John didn’t like it. 

“Time to yourself is always nice,” John said. Jordan shrugged again, so John sent him as charming a smile as he could. “How about you come over for dinner this week? I know Stiles has been missing you since he hasn’t had a chance to stop by.”

They’d been talking about Jordan more and more since Stiles’ admission and John’s confirmation that he felt the same. It had become part of their routine, checking in with one another at the end of the day and then talking about Jordan. John could only imagine what it would be like once Jordan was actually there with them at the end of every day. 

He watched as Jordan’s cheeks heated up even further and he shifted his weight from foot to foot, a nervous tick of his that John found adorable. “He... he has?”

“Of course he has,” John told him kindly. “Hell, you should hear him go off about how unfair it is that I get to see you all day long when he only ever gets to stop by every few days lately.”

Jordan’s mouth dropped open indecently. A smile tugged at John’s lips, knowing that his boy liked his son just as much as his son liked him. It was sweet to see. “Oh... well. I shouldn’t make him upset then.”

“That’s right,” John told him happily. “Besides, it’ll be nice getting to spend some together in a... less professional environment,” John said heavily, slowly tracking his eyes down Jordan’s body in a bid to get his message across. 

By the way Jordan blushed, stammered and then excused himself, John figured the message was received. 

* * *

Stiles was so excited that he was shaking. No matter what he did to try to calm down, his fingers continued to tremble. Trying to think of something else hadn’t done too much to help and neither did making out with Dad. With an annoyed huff, he leaned back from where Dad had been sucking on his bottom lip as they lazily ground together, throwing his head back with a whine. 

Dad’s hands were gentle when they ran up his sides, fitting across his ribs before sliding around to his back. “Baby?” his voice was hinted with confusion, and his brows were pulled together. Stiles smoothed out the crease it made with his fingers, leaning in for a sweet kiss even as it felt like he was going to vibrate out of his own skin. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I’m just really, really nervous for Jordan to get here.”

“I am too, Sti,” Dad told him softly. His hands ran back down to Stiles’ thighs and began to rub soothing circles into the tight denim with his thumbs. “This is... fuck, baby, this is terrifying for me.” Stiles leaned in to press their foreheads together, bringing his own hands up and tucking them into the collar of Dad’s dress shirt. Both of them had dressed up. “This could go bad in so many ways. And not just with Jordan rejecting us, which would be awful in its own right, but we’re breaking laws. I love you with everything inside of me but we both know that it’s technically  _ wrong,  _ and I'm so worried Jordan won’t be able to see past that.”

“Daddy,” Stiles said softly, pressing in for a gentle kiss aimed at comfort. “I...I really don’t think he would turn against us. Even if he didn’t want to join us, I don’t think he would do something bad like that. It’s... so different for supernaturals, and I know Jordan has only known about being a Hellhound for a couple of years, but it really changes how you see things. Hell, even knowing about that fucked up world changes how you see things,” Stiles explained gently, their lips brushing together as he spoke. “If Jordan wanted to, he would be able to smell just how much I love you. He would be able to tell just how deeply I care about you. If he doesn’t want to join us... well I’ll probably cry. And need a lot of ice cream and even more cuddles to try to get over it, but I think that we’ll be okay.”

“If you’re sure,” Dad breathed out, and Stiles nodded, angling in for another, deeper kiss that both of them got lost in. Stiles felt infinitely more comfortable, settled over something that he hadn’t even realized he had been nervous about. He cupped Dad’s face in his hands, gently rubbing his chin, stubble catching against his thumb.

He hadn’t shaved that morning, and Stiles was incredibly enthusiastic about the stubble that was starting to grow in. He was a big fan of beard burn and the way it made his thighs so, so sensitive the next day. Dad broke the kiss to mouth down his neck, nipping his jaw before moving lower. Dad was leaving behind a wet trail of saliva that Jordan would almost certainly be able to smell, and it made Stiles’ heart race. 

Before he could say anything, Dad bit into the side of his neck and began sucking on the skin. The pressure had Stiles rolling his hips into Dad’s stomach, dick thickening as Dad licked over the spot with his tongue, breathing warm, damp-breath over the sensitive skin and making him moan. 

Stiles bruised easily, and his dad  _ definitely _ knew just how easily, so Stiles had to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. Stiles  _ had _ noticed Jordan staring at Dad’s neck the very few times Stiles had left a hickey just a  _ little _ too high up on his neck and he  _ also _ knew from Scott’s oversharing that marking was... well, it was certainly a thing with wolves. 

Jordan wasn’t a wolf, but he  _ was _ a hound so it would probably be the same. Stiles just wasn’t sure if seeing a mark on Stiles’ neck would entice him or turn him off, since it wasn’t his mark. Seeing as it would probably smell like Dad he was  _ hoping _ it would be enticing. 

“Baby,” Dad groaned into his neck, his fingers tightening around his hips. “Am I really so boring?”

“No,” Stiles laughed, rolling his hips to show that he was still on board with what was going on. “I’m just thinking about Jordan.”

Dad hummed in interest, placing little kisses over the width of Stiles’ neck before moving up for a real one. Their tongues curled together and Stiles whined in the back of his throat when Dad worried his bottom lip with his teeth. This,  _ Dad, _ was more than Stiles had ever let himself hope he would get. If the unbelievable happened to them once, well maybe it would happen again?

Hope swirled up his stomach, spurred along by Dad’s hands as they slipped under his t-shirt and ran up along his ribs. Dad’s hands were freaking  _ huge _ and Stiles knew he would never get tired of how much of his skin they could cover at once. 

Just as Stiles was really getting into it, grinding down onto Dad’s lap and kissing him for all his worth, the doorbell rang. Stiles groaned quietly, aware of just how good Jordan’s hearing was, and leaned back enough that he could rest their foreheads together and try his best to will away his erection. 

He flopped to the side dramatically, rearranging himself in his jeans and sending his dad a pleading look. “Can you let him in? There is no way I’ll be able to make this go away with you sitting there.”

“What’s wrong with me sitting here?” Dad asked with a snort, but he still pushed himself off the couch with a dramatized groan. Stiles laughed at him when he shook out his limbs, straightening his shirt from where it had ridden up along his side. 

“C’mon, you know how hot you look with an open collar and your forearms all... forearmy.”

“Forearmy?” Dad laughed again, the skin around his eyes crinkling, and Stiles was reminded of how  _ happy _ he was that they were together. 

He honestly wasn’t sure if what they were going to do tonight was going to make that better, but he knew in that moment, watching Dad laugh as he re-tucked his dress shirt, that the two of them were going to be fine. 

“Don’t keep Jordan waiting,” Stiles scolded, pushing himself off the couch and fixing his own clothes. He ran a hand over his buzz cut, grabbing his phone from his back pocket and checking his neck in the screen’s reflection... and yep, there was definitely a bruise starting to form. For someone worried about Jordan  _ turning them in,  _ Dad sure didn’t seem too worried about breaking the news gently. 

“Hey, Jordan,” he heard his dad greet and his heart kicked up inside his chest, racing faster than Stiles thought was probably healthy. He took a deep breath to centre himself, his nerves chasing away the last of his arousal and leaving him feeling jittery. “You clean up damn good, son.”

Stiles shivered, both at the tone and at the endearment; the way Dad shaped the word made it sound sinfully sweet. He made his way to the front door slowly, not entirely sure if he was ready for this all to be  _ real  _ but not able to wait any longer when they were so close to  _ something. _ With another deep, fortifying breath, he turned the corner into the front hall and nearly tripped over his own feet. 

“Oh fuck me,” Stiles breathed, totally unprepared for the way Jordan’s shirt pulled across his chest and left his arms bare—and  _ boy _ did he have a thing for forearms—, tucked into his slacks and showing off his trim waist and just a  _ tease  _ of muscle definition through the thin material. He was wearing slacks that were practically  _ moulded _ to his legs, showing off muscles Stiles didn’t even know existed but wanted nothing more than to see. 

“Oh,” Jordan said quietly, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck and fucking  _ flexing.  _

Stiles whimpered, like a total loser, but didn’t even care when he felt his face heat up. Jordan was staring at him with heavy eyes, and he was almost certain most of his attention was focused on his neck. 

“You look really good,” Stiles told him easily, embarrassed by his reaction but not embarrassed by finding Jordan good-looking. 

“You... wow, you both look really nice too,” Jordan told them, and Stiles grinned widely. “I, uh. John you. Wow.” Stiles snickered at the stuttering, moving forward so he could tuck his fingers in the back of Dad’s pants: a solid point of contact that Jordan wouldn’t be able to see but would ground them both. He definitely agreed with Jordan’s assessment. 

“We were hoping to make an impression,” Dad told him kindly, holding the door open further so Jordan would come inside. Stiles took a step to the side so he wasn’t blocking the entryway and he snickered when Jordan kicked off his shoes to reveal socks covered in little dogs. 

“Those are great,” Stiles told him, shuffling to the side. “We made lasagne—” “—Stiles made the lasagne, I just stood around in the way the whole time—” “—and it should be ready soon if you wanted to come help with the salad?”

“Sure.” 

Stiles led the way into the kitchen, smiling to himself when both men followed behind him. The last thing he needed to do was get ahead of himself, but it was so easy to imagine that this was their life, that Jordan was always around and always there for dinner. He knew his dad wanted it just as much as he did, which made it harder to ignore the fantasy. 

Jordan helped him get the salad together. Stiles had made the lasagne and gotten pretty much everything set up beforehand, but Dad made the garlic bread. Stiles made sure to brag on his behalf, knowing just how good the cheesy, garlic-filled loaf of bread would be. Dad’s sweet blush caused by Stiles’ teasing only made it better. 

He and Jordan worked well together, moving amongst one another in the small space like it was something they had been doing for years. Dad wasn’t  _ incompetent _ in the kitchen, but Stiles had to admit he’d never cooked so easily alongside anyone as he was alongside Jordan. Stiles made sure to touch Jordan every time he happened to pass by him: tapping him on the bicep, running the tips of his fingers over the  _ very _ wide expanse of his shoulders teasingly, brushing the back of his hand over the small of his back. 

Every time, Jordan got increasingly flustered until his face was permanently stained pink. Eventually, Jordan hesitantly began to return the affection. Bumping their shoulders together, a hand on Stiles’ hip as he leaned in to reach for something, ghosting his fingers over the small of Stiles’ back. Stiles rewarded each little touch with a beaming grin, his heart racing at the contact and showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. He was sure that he had to reek with satisfaction and joy. 

Dad watched them, and while his smile wasn’t quite on par with Stiles’, he was equally happy. The twist of his lips was small but honest, and his eyes were so soft that every time Stiles looked at him he had to bite down an “ _ I love you.” _ Sure, it wouldn’t be  _ that  _ weird the first time, but Stiles was wanting to say it every few minutes and that would probably raise suspicion. 

Suspicion that Stiles wasn’t sure Jordan would do anything with, seeing as he had completely ignored the very visible hickey on Stiles’ throat. Oh, he stared at it, but he hadn’t  _ asked _ about it. Stiles wasn’t sure if that was a good thing—both he and Dad had decided it would probably be easier if Jordan called them out on being together but they were still going to act like they weren’t—but it definitely made him blush every time Jordan’s eyes drifted to the mark. 

Eventually, everything for the salad was chopped up and the cheese was grated. Stiles had Dad set the table while he got out the lasagne and garlic bread, bringing both to the table so everyone could serve themselves. He wasn’t totally sure what a Hell Hound’s metabolism was like. 

They were quiet as they ate. It made Stiles feel warm to see the two men he loved enjoying something he’d made for them. Dad's garlic bread got an appreciative moan from Jordan that made Stiles’ cheeks flush. Dinner was soundtracked by the metal pinging of their utensils and the noises of two grown men enjoying their meal. Stiles basked in the ease of them eating together, letting his eyes take turns watching them until Jordan was the last one eating and mostly poking at his food. 

“So Sti, are you excited for graduation?” The nickname said in Jordan’s voice made his heart feel stupidly warm, every single time. 

He nodded and said, “Yeah, I really am. The school I’m thinking of is only a few hours away, so I could always try to visit on the weekends or Dad could come up. They have a really interesting Mythology minor that’s caught my interest, but I haven’t accepted any offers yet.”

“Got into every school he applied to,” Dad bragged, ignoring Stiles’ whine of embarrassment and sending Stiles a fond smile. “My boy is brilliant, I’m allowed to be proud of you.”

Jordan didn’t comment on the “ _ my boy,” _ and instead started asking Stiles about his grades. It was a little awkward, and he didn’t love the reminder that he was so much younger than the both of them, but he went along with it until he was able to change the subject to Jordan’s work. 

“Both of my favourite boys are brilliant,” Dad said when talking about a case Jordan had recently managed to solve, and Stiles sent him a look at just how thick he was laying it on. He didn’t miss Jordan’s blush though, and the other man didn’t say anything about it. 

They kept chatting easily, with Stiles trying to get a few compliments of his own in. At one point he asked if Jordan had started working out more, as his biceps looked extra-thick tonight. It was ridiculous, he knew, but no one had ever said he was  _ good  _ at flirting, and that was clearly for good reason. 

They didn’t move even after Jordan had cleared his plate, staying at the table and chatting. It felt like Stiles was getting everything he’d ever wanted, just being with the two of them after eating together. Every night Stiles checked in on Jordan, asking his dad about how the other man was doing at work and how he seemed to be. Being able to sit and talk with Jordan and ask him all the questions he usually asked his dad. 

After asking Jordan about the TV show he was currently watching, there was a stretch of silence that Jordan broke my clearing his throat several times. 

“So I... I sort of feel like I’m on a date, but I can’t figure out which one of you I’m on the date with...” Jordan trailed off awkwardly, dropping his eyes to the table and rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles sent his dad a look, but before he could speak Jordan said, “Sorry. Sorry, that was so stupid. I can... fuck, I’m sorry for making things weird. I can leave.”

“No, Jo,” Stiles said quickly, jerking forward and grabbing Jordan’s wrist before he could stand up. He let his fingers trail over his skin and then wrap around his hand, breathing out a heavy sigh when Jordan twisted his hand around to link their fingers together. “You... you’re not on a date if you don’t want to be—”

“I want to be,” the other man said quickly, and then he flushed even darker and said, “with either of you. I want to be on a date with either of you. Holy shit, that was so embarrassing why did I...”

“What about both of us?” Dad asked evenly. Jordan sucked in a breath, his fingers spasming and then squeezing tightly around Stiles’ hand. He darted his eyes between the both of them, chewing on his bottom lip in a nervous tick Stiles had recognized ages ago. “Would you like to be on a date with the both of us?”

“Yes,” Jordan said quietly, only a half-second of hesitation before the word fell from his mouth. His face was still so red, but he looked less terrified after Dad’s confident tone. “I... really like you both.”

“We really like you too, son.” The endearment made both Stiles’  _ and _ Jordan’s hand clench, and Jordan sent him a look Stiles couldn’t make out. “But there is one last thing you need to know,” Dad gave Jordan a moment in which Jordan nodded, before he said, “If you want to be on a date with both of us, first you have to know that Stiles and I are on this date as well, with one another.”

“You...” Jordan trailed off with a choked noise, wide eyes flicking between the two of them quickly.

Stiles reached out with his free hand and Dad took in instantly. Their palms fit together just as well as they always had, and Dad brought their hands up to his mouth to kiss Stiles’s knuckles without taking his eyes off the Deputy. “Stiles and I are together. We have been for a number of months. I love him more than I’ve ever imagined loving someone. He’s my entire world.” 

Stiles blinked back a sudden burning in his eyes and wondered if he would ever get used to hearing those words. “I love him too. So much. I... always have, actually. I just didn’t think he would ever feel the same way but... here we are.”

Silence reigned between them. It was heavy and filled with tension, and the only thing keeping Stiles from spiralling into panic was Jordan's hand still in his. Jordan’s hand tightened, spasming in a way that made Stiles hold on tighter in fear of him pulling away. Jordan took a breath and asked, “You two... you have each but you... still want me?”

“ _ So much,”  _ Stiles told him readily, leaning forward in his seat. “I’ve had a crush on you for, like, forever. One, you’re hot as hell, literally, and two, you’re pretty much the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.” 

“I’ve never felt the way I feel for Stiles with anyone else, not until you sauntered into the station that first day and wormed your damn way into my heart. I know I’m your boss, and I know that’s not even the most complicated thing about what we’re asking of you, but we both care for you, very strongly. We would love for you to join us.”

“You don’t have to tell us anything right now,” Stiles reassured, squeezing Jordan’s hand and letting his shoulders droop just a bit when Jordan didn’t immediately pull away

“I... if I’m already in this, I might as well go all the way,” Jordan told them. Stiles tilted his head questioningly, and then blushed darkly when Jordan asked, “John do you... run a cam show?”

“Yes,” Dad told him evenly, meeting Stiles’ eyes for a moment. “I go by the name Sheriff on the site. Why are you asking?”

Jordan’s own face was so red that Stiles was actually a little nervous for his health. He wasn’t sure if someone could die from blushing too hard, but he’d seen so many crazy things happen that he wouldn’t even be all that surprised. 

“I may have... hoped that it was you behind the screen, and I definitely pictured you and Stiles the first time he was in a show, and then pretty much every single night after that.” Jordan took a deep breath but still didn’t pull his hand away. Stiles was terrified to hope, especially when Jordan didn’t say anything further. 

“How about we move this to the living room? Stiles and I can tidy up in here while you go get comfortable and think a bit more, and then we can figure out what’s going to happen from here, alright?” Dad suggested evenly. The last thing Stiles wanted to do was leave Jordan alone, but even he could see how wide the Deputy’s eyes were. 

Despite the obvious nerves on Jordan’s face, he couldn’t bring himself to pull his hand away first. Clearly neither could Dad, since they both held on until Jordan nodded, took a deep breath, opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding again and standing up. He didn’t just tug his hands away but rather trailed his fingers away slowly, and it made something in Stiles’ chest ache. 

“We won’t be too long,” Stiles promised, sending his dad a look when he cleared his throat.

Giving Jordan more time just meant that he would have more time to think about how big of a mistake this all was and he’d realize that he definitely shouldn't start dating them and he’d never talk to them again and it would probably be Stiles’ fault because it was  _ so clear _ that Jordan had a huge crush on his dad, so then Dad would resent him and leave him and—

“Baby,” Dad’s voice was a deep, soothing credence that washed over Stiles and took with it the anxious energy that was making his hands shake. Dad’s non-shaking hands were on his knees, and when Stiles looked up at him they slid up his thighs and held him steadily. “Baby, I need you to breathe with me.”

Stiles nodded, doing his best to focus on the exaggerated movements that Dad was making until he could take a deep breath and his lungs stopped burning. “Sorry,” he mumbled, ducking his eyes and staring at the bit of Dad’s collarbone he could see with him leaning forward. 

“That’s more than alright, sweetheart,” Dad said gently, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Stiles’ chin. “If you’re having second thoughts, that’s alright. You’re my world, baby, you know that.”

“What if he doesn’t want us?” Stiles whispered, his heart racing. “Daddy,” the word slipped out before Stiles could think about using anything else, “what if he doesn’t want us?”

“We’ll be fine, baby,” Dad told him, hands wrapping around his back to pull him closer. Stiles reached out, looping his own arms around Dad’s shoulders to hug him close and breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of the man he loved. “No matter what happens with your brother,” Stiles made a little noise in the back of his throat and leaned back enough that he could get another kiss, the fantasy they’d been crafting together feeling forbidden that Jordan was in the house but making the idea so much hotter. Dad spoke with their lips brushing together, stating, “No matter what happens, we’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, pressing their foreheads together and holding still before stealing a sweet kiss. “Okay, yeah. Let's clean up.”

“Let’s clean up,” Dad echoed, rising to his feet with a groan that wasn't nearly as faked as the one earlier. 

Stiles still teased him about it, just because it was easier than thinking about how many years separated them, and they went about cleaning up the kitchen without saying anything further, reassuring one another with little touches and lingering looks. 

When the table was cleared and the dishes in the dishwasher, Stiles stepped into Dad’s opened arms and let himself pull comfort from the strong hold. They stood there longer than they probably should have with how long it had been since they sent Jordan to the living room, but Stiles needed the time to ground himself and remind himself that everything really would be okay even if Jordan didn’t want to be with them. 

Rejection would only hurt so much for so long; they’d be able to get past it if they had to. With a soft kiss, Stiles let his worries melt away as he took strength from his Dad’s love. Finally, they pulled apart and shared another kiss before they made their way into the living room to find Jordan standing in front of the couch, hand twisting in front of his chest as he waited for them. 

“Jo?” Stiles asked, only stopping when there was a little more than a foot of space between them. Jordan was looking from both of them with heavy eyes and a look that Stiles didn’t know what to do with.

“You really want me,” Jordan said breathlessly, his eyes flashing orange. Stiles nodded, and he took Jordan’s hand when the Deputy held it out to him, letting himself be pulled in until their toes were touching and there was barely any space between them. “I... I’ve wanted you both for so long, I don’t...” he trailed off helplessly, his eyes trailing over Stiles’ shoulders to where he knew his dad was stepped up. 

“Go on son, give your little brother a kiss,” Jordan moaned loudly, and Stiles stared up at him with wide eyes as Jordan’s flashed and then held, casting a glow over the sharp cut of his cheeks, more gorgeous than Stiles had ever thought possible. 

Jordan looked at him, and again Stiles nodded easily. This time, when Jordan moaned Stiles was there to swallow it down, giving him a single soft kiss before he was licking into Jordan’s mouth, his hands reaching up and feeling the hard angle of his jaw and the sparse stubble along his smooth skin. Kissing Jordan was better than anything he ever could have expected, and so, so different from kissing Dad it left him reeling.

By the time he pulled back, he had completely forgotten that he needed to breathe and his chest was burning, but unlike before he welcomed the sensation. It grounded him in the moment, and he cupped Jordan’s face in his hands before kissing him again, taking it slowly and drawing it out, nibbling on Jordan’s bottom lip and tracing his tongue behind his top. 

Dad pressed up against his back, hips pressing into his ass as his arms went around him to presumably grab Jordan. Stiles groaned at being pressed between them, and he had to pull back from the kiss and drop his head to Jordan’s shoulder when their erections brushed together. 

He could hear them kissing over his shoulder, and he moaned again but didn’t move. They deserved this just as much as Stiles did, and he didn’t begrudge them even as they pressed impossibly closer and literally squished Stiles between them. He rolled his hips, arousal burning up to where his heart was racing with excitement and made a lost noise when Jordan moved his hips back.

“We don’t have to do anything more than this tonight,” Dad told them suddenly. His voice was hoarse, a deep rumble that made Stiles shiver, but he immediately felt bad for rushing Jordan. 

“I’m sorry if that was too much,” he said into the man’s neck, keeping his hips back but not moving out of the hug he had Jordan wrapped in. It felt like his heart was going to burst open and he wasn’t sure what he would do if he messed things up.

“It’s just a little soon,” Jordan told him, lips brushing Stiles’ ear before he placed a chaste kiss on it, and then he heard a smooching sound that was probably Jordan and Dad. “I feel like I’m getting everything I told myself I would never have. It’s a little much.”

“Trust me, both Stiles and I understand what that feels like better than you could imagine. I think it would be best if we waited to do anything more. However, Jordan, you are more than welcome to stay the night with us.”

“Oh my god,  _ yes,”  _ Stiles enthused, moving impossibly closer and digging his fingers into Jordan’s side, “Yes, please. Sleeping between you two would be so awesome.”

“I... you want to  _ sleep _ sleep with me?” Stiles nodded and then pulled his head back enough when Jordan made a noise that Stiles didn’t know what to do with. “I’ve never just laid with someone before.”

“Jo,” Stiles said quietly, leaning in and letting out a sigh when Jordan met him readily for a kiss. “C’mon, you can borrow a pair of boxers, or sleep pants if that makes you more comfortable.”

Stiles stepped sideways out of their arms, and watched softly, happily, while Dad and Jordan moved together and gave each other a long kiss and longer hug. Instead of interrupting a moment they were clearly sharing, Stiles made his way upstairs to make sure their room wasn't totally a mess and that the sheets didn’t smell awful—and then had a moment of panic when he thought about how much better Jordan's sense of smell was than his own. 

He tidied up the room while he waited, wringing his hands together and wondering if eight was too early to go to bed. There would probably be lots of cuddling though, right? He wasn’t nervous about Jordan not wanting them, not anymore, but he moved around a lot in his sleep and he knew that it sometimes woke Dad up. What if it woke up Jordan and he couldn’t handle it and left them and broke his heart even worse?

He was so caught up that he didn’t hear Jordan come into the room and didn’t realize he was there until he was hugging him from behind. Being in Jordan’s arms was totally different from being in his Dad’s, but he felt just as safe.

“This is a dream,” Jordan whispered in his ear, his arms tightening around Stiles’ waist until it was almost uncomfortable. “John...  _ Dad _ said that I was part of the family now. T-that I was his son, which made you my little brother.”

Stiles couldn’t keep down the moan, and he doubted he would have even if he had wanted to. He leaned back into Jordan’s hold and let his  _ big brother _ hold him up, trusting his strong arms. Fucking hell, if that wasn’t the hottest thing ever. 

“Is that okay with you, Sti?” Jordan’s voice was so soft that Stiles turned in the circle of his arms and cupped his face, running soothing circles over his cheekbones. 

“Jordan, I’m pretty much in love with you,” the words terrified him, but he forced them past his teeth and was rewarded with the happiest smile he had ever seen Jordan wear. “I would love for you to be my big brother.”

“Sti,” he said quietly. Hands gripped Stiles’ waist and tugged him in for a harsh kiss that was all tongue and teeth and Stiles barely managed to pull away from it. 

“Slowly,” he said firmly, planting his hands on Jordan’s chest and then groping his pecs. “We are moving slowly, and we are  _ not _ having sex tonight. Actually, we should be getting ready for bed. Cuddling with you both is going to be fucking  _ awesome.” _

Jordan sighed dramatically, but his thumbs rubbed gentle, soothing circles into Stiles’ hips. “Fine,” he said with a pout so dramatic Stiles had to laugh and give him another sweet kiss. “We can get ready for bed.”

And without saying anything else, Jordan took off his shirt. 

“Oh my God you look like marble,” Stiles exclaimed, poking one of Jordan’s abs. “Are these even  _ real?” _

Jordan blushed prettily, and Stiles had to lean in to feel the warmth decorating his cheekbone against his lips. He let his fingers trail over the muscled skin but he didn’t do anything more, aware that no matter how hard he was, tonight was not the night for that. Despite his embarrassment, Jordan slipped his fingers under the hem of Stiles’ shirt and lifted the fabric. 

Stiles wasn't even half as insecure as he had once been about his body. Having someone look at you the way Dad always looked at him was... pretty damn empowering, actually, and Stiles’ self-confidence had taken a pretty drastic turn for the better once they got together. He lifted his arms above his head and smiled under Jordan’s appreciative noise, shivering when warm fingers closed around his hip bones. 

“Fuck, Sti,” Jordan said heavily, running his hands up Stiles’ sides and fitting them to his ribs. “This is... wow. Way better than through my laptop screen.” Jordan’s left hand kept trailing up, going over his chest to his collarbone and then the dip of his neck. Stiles knew where his fingers were heading long before he felt the ache of Jordan’s fingers against his bruised skin. 

Jordan  _ growled, _ something Stiles had no idea he could do but was ridiculously hot, and pressed his fingers into the skin until the ache had Stiles moaning lowly. Jordan kissed him hungrily, and Stiles lost himself in his wandering hands and the heat of his sculpted skin as he explored right back, tongues tangling together and exploring mouths. 

Stiles slowed it down, remembering what Jordan said earlier, and kissed him as softly and as lovingly as he could. Dad cleared his throat heavily, and when Stiles looked over, his face was dark. 

“My boys are fucking gorgeous,” Dad said heavily. Stiles took Jordan’s hand and tugged him over, wrapping himself around Dad’s side and then blinking back tears when Jordan easily and wordlessly followed him. “God, I’m so in love with you both.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” he said softly, his voice scratching. Maybe it was too soon, but they’d already fallen this deep. He looked at Jordan with wet eyes and said, “I love you too, Jor.”

“I love you both,” Jordan echoed, and right there, his dad wrapped in his and his brother’s arms, limbs tangled together as they all hugged each tightly, Stiles was happier than he ever could have imagined being. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
